Mixed up love
by Twilightlover2004
Summary: Bella moves in an apartment for college with her childhood friend Rosalie, and meets Alice who lives with them. When Bellas brother Jasper moves in with his best friend Emmet and Alices brother Edward, will they all hit it off? Canon pairings. All human


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters** **This is a different story from twilight, I made all characters human and they will meet each other as the story goes, here is the character chart thing** **Bella's brother is Jasper, who's best friend is Emmet. Alice is one of Bella's roommates, who's older brother is Edward. Rosalie is a distant cousin who they aren't very close to at the beginning. Canon pairings.**

Chapter 1: _A new start- BPOV_

"I'll miss you to mom." I said, hugging her tightly before I watched as she got in her car and drove away.

I was currently in an apartment parking lot, very close to my college I would go to in just a couple weeks. I had my own car, I drove myself here with a lot of my stuff, and Jasper, my older brother, and my mom took the rest. I was moving in with Rosalie Hale. Me and her had been freinds for a while, but had never been close. We so happened to pick the same college. Which I was fine with of course.

"Hello? Earth to Bella?" Jasper said. I blinked. "Sorry." I muttered. "Yeah. Well listen, I'm going to help you very quickly take your stuff in, then I have to go to my apartment and move in there." he said. We had apartments right across from each other. He was moving in with Emmet and Emmets friend Edward or something like that.

"I wish Emmet were here to help, he's better at it than you." I said, watching as he grabbed one suitcase. "Yeah yeah." he mumbled, grabbing one bag and putting it over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Edwards little sister, Alice or something was wanting to move in with you and Rose, her and Rose are like distant cousons or something like that." he said. "Oh, I don't see why not. I'll have to ask Rose though." I said.

What's one more person? Less rent money to be paid. A new friend. There we go. I felt in my pocket for the key, and then unlocked the door for the first time. Wow.

The living room was huge, with a 5 seat black couch and a glass coffee table set in front of it. There was a large TV set across the room. The carpet was tan. "Bella, move out of the doorway so I can get in." Jasper grunted. I moved out of the way. "Place is nice." he said, setting the bags by the wall. I nodded. "That's seriously all the stuff you brought?" he asked. "Yes Jasper, now you can go get your stuff." I said. He left, leaving the doors open.

I wondered in the kitchen. It was a wide space, a little thinner though. All of a sudden a hand covered my mouth. I gasped. "Ha!" Emmet. "Idiot!" I said, slapping his head. "Ooh. Ow!" he laughed. "Have you heard of knocking?" I asked. He laughed again, "Bella, you left your door open." he said. Dang. He was right.

"Well get out so I can put my stuff up." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Okay." he said, and walked out, still smiling. I went and set my bags in the single bedroom, with three queen beds that sat with a good amount of space in between each one. I picked one farthest from the door. All beds were stripped down to the mattress. I had one suitcase with nothing but bed stuff in it, which seemed to be the first one I should empty.

A sudden knock on the door startled me. "Who is it?" I asked, planning on not letting Emmet in. I walked to the door. "Alice!" A small yet somehow excited voice called back. Alice? Oh yeah, the cousin of Rosalie. I opened the door, shocked to see a small girl standing with short pixie hair. Thats what she was like. A pixie. She looked excited, with brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Hi, nice to meet you." she said, hugging me. "Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Bella." I said. Emmets laugh boomed from the stairs. "Jeez Eddie, you bought that much stuff?" Emmet laughed. "Okay, first, don't call me Eddie, and second this is Alices." he said. Alice laughed. "Thanks Edward. I'll get the rest." she said. Edward came in. Oh. My. Gosh. He was hot! He wiped his messy bronze hair from his face and looked at me with emerald green eyes. "You must be Alice's roommate. I'm her brother, Edward." he said Reaching his hand out.

I shook it, lost in his beautiful eyes. "I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I said. He let go of my hand. I looked away from his eyes, blushing.

"Anyhoo." Alice sang, grabbing her bags and walking to the room. I followed her with more of my bags. "I'll get more of your stuff Al." Edward called. "Thanks." Alice said. "I already put my stuff on that bed. I mean, you can have it if you want." I said. "It's fine." she said, putting stuff on the one beside her. "Rose won't be here until sometime next week." I said. Alice nodded. Edward came to the door woth his eyes shut.

"Everything decent?" he asked. "No Edward. We're in here naked." Alice said sarcastically. Edward blushed slightly as he opened his eyes before he rolled them at her. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, surprised at all the stuff Alice had. "Um. Alice? Did you bring all your house?" I asked. "Yeah Alice, mom won't like it if you took their couch with you." Edward said matter of factly.

"No. As a matter of fact, all I brought was my favorite clothes." she said. I looked at the foot of her bed. 3 very big suitcases. 2 smaller ones. And 4 bags. "You have alot of favorite clothes. You do know you all only have a dresser and closet. Don't you? Edward asked, also looking at her bags. She pointed at my small bags and suitcase. "Yeah. Well that isn't going to take up much roon." she said.

Edward looked at me and smiled crookidly. "Were you expecting Alice?" he asked. I laughed, "Apparently. But I doubt Rose is." I said. "Rose? I think Emmet mentioned her. Is she living with you all?" he asked. "Yeah. What'd he say?" I asked. "Well, let's just know that Emmet will be happy." he smiled. Emmet liked Rose? Ha.

"Well. Er, I better go unpack." Edward said. He left. We were quiet until we heard the door shut. "I think Edward likes you." Alice said. "What makes you think that?" I asked as I stood up and took out my bed stuff. "Cause he blushed. He NEVER blushes. And he joked around awkwardly." she said. I doubted that. I was plain. Nothing special. At all. "Okay. Yeah whatever. I'm about to take a shower." I said. "Can we please do something later? I've been in a cramped up car for the last 10 hours." she said.

I tucked in black sheets around my bed. "Er, it depends. What do you wanna do?" I asked. She shrugged. "Dunno. You pick." she said. "I'll think about it. You do to, cause I don't know what all we can do around here." I said, yanking my light blue comforter out of my bag. I tucked it in the bottom of my bed. "I'll look in on it." she said, grabbing her phone and looking something up. I threw several blue and black pillows of all sizes at the top of my bed and grabbed a quilt that my great grandma gave me. After folding it at the bottom I plugged my phone up at my nightstand and grabbed clothes.

I grabbed my Ipod so I could play music, then got in the shower. I sung with some of the music and then got dressed in a plain white tshirt with black leggings.

As I walked through I was surprised to see Edward, Emmet, and Jasper all in the bedroom with Alice. Alice laid on her bed with a shopping magazine, Jasper was sprawled on my bed reading a black journal, listening to Alice chatter about a dress she wanted. Emmet sat by my bed in the floor reading a hunting magazine, and Edward was on Rosalies bed staring at the far wall. He looked at me and smiled when I walked in. I smiled back. "Jazz move." I said, pushing on him. He flipped over and I saw what he was reading.

"Jasper!" I screamed, yanking my song book out of his hands. "What?" he asked, still holding his hands like he had the book. "Where did you find this?" I asked. "Under your pillows." he said, dropping his hands. "And do you think there was a reason why the book was hidden under my pillows?" I asked. He shrugged. Edward sat watching this confusing thing. "Sorry. They were good though." he muttered. "Yeah. Whatever. Just don't ever do it again. Ever." I said. "What was it?" Edward asked hesitantly. "Songs she wrote." Jasper said. I blushed as I slipped them in a bag.

"Oh." he said. Alice put down the magazine. "Well. Because you took an hour in the shower we will have to wait until tomorrow to do something." she said to me. "Sorry Alice." I said. "Well. We could play like truth or dare." she said. "That sounds pretty cool." Emmet said.

"I'll play but I need to warn you Alice shows no mercy with this game." Edward said, shuddering over something. "Cool." I said. I sat on my bed. "Okay Edward, truth or dare?" Alice asked. "Um, let's go over the rules first." he said. Alice sighed.

"Okay, okay. No dares that will get anybody in jail. No dares that will affect your children. All dares must be done to someone you know and you are allowed one chicken out." she said. Edward looked at her. "And?" he asked.

She sighed, "No hurting anybody." she said. I raised my eyebrows. "Okay then. Edward?" she asked. "Erm. Truth." he said. "Okay. Do you have a crush on anybody?" she asked. "Yeah." he said. "You said no last week." she said, smiling. "That was a week ago." he said, his face glowing red from embaressment.

She laughed. Edward sighed. "Okay. Jasper. Truth or dare?" Emmet asked. "Dare." he said. My eyes got wide. Jasper didn't know how Emmet was with truth or dare. "I. Dare you. To go out with. Hmm. Alice. For a week." he said. Jaspers eyes got wide. "Alice?" he asked. "Sure." she said, shrugging.

I smiled. "Truth or dare Em." I said. "Dare. Bring it on!" he said. I laughed. "When Rose gets here, ask her out." I said. His eyes got wide. "K." he muttered.

Jasper smiled. "Bella? Truth or dare?" he asked. "Um. Dare?" it came out like a question. "Okay. I dare you and Edward to kiss." he said. My face turned bright red. I looked at Edward whos face also was red. Edward was really nice, and cute.

But I only had known him for about 4 hours. "Jasper!" I said. He grinned real big. I looked back at Edward, who still blushed. "This affects both of us! What if Edward doesn't want to?" I asked.

Jasper smiled and looked at Edward. "Truth or dare?" he asked. "Truth." Edward stammered, knowing the dares he could say. "Do you want to kiss Bella?" he asked. Edwards face got redder. "I don't know her good!" he said. "Yes or no?" Jasper asked, pressing further. "Jasper! Stop! What has gotten into you?" I hissed at him.

He looked at Edward still. "I mean. She's not bad. I guess so." Edward said quicky, a whole round of redness covering him. "Kiss. Kiss." everyone chanted. I stood up and walked to Edward, both of our faces bright red. He sat up and smiled, winking at me. I realized what he meant. And, as much as I like him, I was relieved. He leaned in and kissed me. Right on the cheek.

"Guys!" Alice said. We laughed. "Okay guys. Well everyonebdid something. Time to go." she said. "Nope. Truth or dare Al? Last one. No chicken." Edward said. "Dare." she said. "No shopping for a week." Edward said. "What!" she said. We laughedvharder at the terror look on her face. " Well. We better get going." Emmet said, standing. "Yeah, bye guys. Lets do something tomorrow together." I said.

"We'll go if we get food." Emmet said. We all laughed. "Got it." I said, watching them leave before I settled in. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

 **First chapter is done. Help with ideas on what they should do. Shop? Carnival? Wander around town? I'll send the next chapter as soon as possible. Bye for now!**


End file.
